It is the purpose of this project to determine the etiology of the autoimmune disease, Sjogren's syndrome. Genetic factors are of particular interest, such as HL-A, -B and -D types and B cell alloantigens. The correlation between the disease and antibodies to the extractable nuclear antigen, Ha, is being evaluated. The possible involvement of leukemia viruses is being sought.